


His Blue Rose

by JitzLemonade



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitzLemonade/pseuds/JitzLemonade
Summary: Why does he always calls you his blue rose? (inspired by Shall we date?: Guard me Sherlock!)
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Kudos: 28





	His Blue Rose

"Do you know the meaning of blue rose?" My childhood friend's fingers brushed against my ear as he inserted a blue rose in my hair.

"I don't know, you never told me." I replied to him, humming as I caressed the petals of the blue rose. He laughed and said "You don't need to know what does it means, all you need to know is that you are my blue rose."

"Are you trying to take advantage of my laziness so I won't bother to search the meaning online?" He grinned as he patted me on the head "I'm counting on it." I huffed "You got what you wanted." 

Everytime, he'll tell me that I'm his blue rose without telling me the meaning of blue rose. I didn't bother to search its meaning online either, he'll tell me when it's time. 

I just never thought that time would come so abruptly, as he lied in my arms, bleeding out. His hand weakly reaching out to caress my face.

I could feel tears dripping down my eyes and fell on him. "Don't cry, you'll look ugly." Even as he was on the verge of dying, he was always comforting me. 

"Don't die, please." I pleaded. "I won't die." He replied firmly, "How can you be so sure?" I whispered, trying hard to not cry. He smiled "Because you're here, waiting for me." 

"Told you your organisation is dangerous." He laughed for a bit before choking "You're injured so badly yet you dare still laugh!" I scolded him. 

"What can I say? I founded it in the first place." I shook my head, "When is your so called 'doctor' coming?" He smiled slightly, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Blue roses are impossible to exist in nature because of genetics. It wasn't until genetic modifications was possible that blue rose is attainable like now. The meaning of blue rose is 'attaining the impossible'." 

"How can I attain the impossible? I couldn't even help you in your criminal organisation." I whispered softly, afraid that if I was too loud I would worsen his condition "Don't doubt yourself. After all, this criminal mastermind who remained passive to all, fell in love, with you." 

"You helped me attain the impossible, (Name) . You made me feel something, you made me fell in love, I thought I would never have these softer passion." I cried, unable to stop my tears "I love you too," I heard my voice cracking "So don't lose to that damn rival of yours. Please, don't die ."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. He didn't die but if you prefer angst...... Well, suits you


End file.
